Cyclonemon
Cyclonemon is a Dragon Digimon. It is a one-eyed Digimon with an abnormally developed right arm. It was originally a stalwart dragon warrior, but its right eye was crushed by the warrior Leomon, and it became an of revenge. In order to defeat Leomon, it has strengthened and enlarged its right arm, and it is on the lookout for a chance to take it down. For the sake of revenge, it has lost its pride as a warrior, leaving it as nothing more than a warrior obsessed with bloodshed. Attacks *'Hyper Heat': Uses an extreme temperature which can melt anything. *'Arm Bomber' (Strength Arm) Design Its design is derived from the fictional . Etymologies ;Cyclomon (サイクロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Cyclonemon Name used in Digimon World 2 and other American English materials. *(En:) . Possible misunderstanding from the Japanese name. Fiction Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Cyclonemon and a Tuskmon, presumably working for and Neo, raid Hospitown while Taichi and Zeromaru are staying there. The Tuskmon is taken down by Greymon, Meramon, and Centarumon, each of whom digivolved from one of the Agumon that Taichi befriended at Holy Angel Castle, while Zeromaru makes quick work of the Cyclonemon. Digimon World 2 Cyclonemon digivolves from Gizamon, and can digivolve further into Megadramon. Digimon World 3 Cyclonemon can be found in Asuka's Underground Sewers along with Raremon where Datamon (Boss) is also located in the control room nearby. His red color variant can be located in Asuka's Kulon Pit, in the Dark Dungeon. In the PAL version of the game, Cyclonemon can be found in Amaterasu's Circuit Boards underground, once Galacticmon has been beaten. He is also available as a Brown Champion Card with 16/16. Digimon All-Star Rumble Cyclonemon are minor enemy Digimon who appear in the Factory Town and Lava Pit story mode stages. They attack with a high-temperature breath but are locked into a single direction for the relatively long duration. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Cyclonemon is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black), Armadillomon and Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Datamon and Megadramon. Its special attack is Hyper Heat and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP is below 50%. A Cyclonemon tries to eat Fuuka in Ueno, and is saved by Aiba and Fuuka's friends, Lekki and New New. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth (Manga) A Cyclonemon is summoned by a member of Demons in an attempt to steal Takumi Aiba's Cyberspace EDEN account as he had snuck in to try and get all their stolen accounts back, however due to Takumi's half-digital body, they are unable to do so. Takumi then connect jumps into the Demons secret base's computer, taking the stolen accounts back. After ending the connect jump, Aiba has his , , and digivolve to , , and . In response, the Demon members summon two more Growlmon, to aid the Growlmon they already had out, alongside Cyclonemon, though the three Growlmon are defeated by Aiba's Digimon. Cyclonemon then attempts to defeat the trio, but is defeated as well. The Demons members are then attacked by an Eater (Purebreed Mode), having their accounts destroyed and succumb to EDEN Syndrome, whilst Takumi escapes, and returns to the accounts to the clients. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Cyclonemon is #100 and is a Earth Virus Type, Champion level Digimon and uses 6 memory. It digivolves from Agumon (Black), Armadillomon and Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Datamon and Megadramon. Its special attack is Hyper Heat and its support skill is Fight or Flight which increases Attack by 20% when HP is below 50%. Digimon Links Cyclonemon digivolves from Agumon (Black), Armadillomon, and Dorumon and can digivolve to DoruGreymon, Datamon, and Megadramon. Digimon ReArise Cyclonemon digivolves from Armadillomon and can digivolve to Megadramon. Notes and references